


Trepidation

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Demon Genji Shimada, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hunter Jesse McCree, Kissing, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: When Hanzo gets shot by two hunters, he must flee from them into the forest...but that’s kind of hard when a tree decides to hit you in the stomach. However, that’s the least of his problems as they catch up, and Hanzo wonders if he will ever see his boyfriend again.





	Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H50fan1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50fan1990/gifts).



Hanzo was breathing hard as he raced through the forest, tree branches and thorn bushes scratching at his exposed skin and tearing at his clothes as he went. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been running for, but he was growing agitated and tired the longer this was dragging on. He could hear the grass trampling behind him still as his pursuers continued to give chase,and he grunted in pain as he had to duck beneath a low hanging tree. He spared a glance at the wound where one of them had shot him with a silver bullet that was laced with holy water.

 

The wound itself wasn’t bad, but he’d no time to remove the bullet and it had nullified his powers. For now, he was just like an ordinary human...except for the fangs. He wondered if Jesse had realized he was missing yet or had simply assumed he’d gone back home. The two of them had been downtown in a nearby city shopping for some goods for back at home. Knowing Jesse he’d assumed he’d gone home since he hadn’t wanted to be there in the first place.

 

Hanzo was so distracted with thoughts of the man that he didn’t realize there was another low hanging branch in front of him, and he ran right into it. He wheezed as it hit him in the stomach, and he was left sprawled on the forest floor. Hanzo took a shaky breath as he tried to regain his senses. The world was spinning above him and as he tried to get up a boot slammed down on his chest making it impossible. Hanzo grunted as a voice spoke, “You know...you’re quite the fighter. You took a silver bullet laced with holy water making you powerless, and yet you still try to run and manage to have us chase you halfway through a city and a goddamn forest. It is so going to be worth putting a bullet in your head and cashing in on that bounty of yours.”

 

“Like hell you are,” growled Hanzo, and he suddenly pushed upwards, forcing the man off balance and making him topple over onto the forest floor.

 

Hanzo went to bolt again, but something hard hit him in the back of his head, and he fell onto his hands and knees. If the world hadn’t been spinning before, it definitely was now. He blinked as his body swayed, and he felt something wet trickle down his forehead. He lifted a hand, touching whatever it was and pulling it back to see crimson on his fingertips. He was bleeding. 

 

The man he’d knocked down had gotten to his feet, and he definitely wasn’t happy. Hanzo heard the noise of a gun being cocked, and he turned his head to see the man pointing a pistol at him. “You’re going to regret that,” he said before a loud bang went off.

 

It took a few moments before the pain began. It was searing hot fire was running through his blood as Hanzo collapsed on the forest floor once more. He writhed in pain as he screamed, this was much worse than the last with the holy water already in his veins. He clawed at the forest floor, Hanzo cursing the men in a string of Japanese as the pain increased. He took a sharp breath as he heard the gun cocked again and the man’s companion spoke, “This one’s going for your head.”

 

Hanzo felt his heart pounding loudly in his ears as realization hit him. This was it. This is where he was going to die. Alone in a forest with two random men. He bit his lip as he thought of Jesse. Of how he’d go home expecting him to have gone there and to find the house empty. He thought of how that’s how it’d always be or him once he was gone. He’d be left alone to try to pick himself back up and carry on. Hanzo felt tears sting at his eyes and slowly run down his pale cheeks. He felt the gun pressed to the back of his head, and he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jesse…” he whispered.

 

Hanzo waited for the bang of the gun and whatever awaited him after, but it never came. Instead he heard the sound of something whizzing through the air and connecting with something else with a soft thud. He heard a gurgling noise and then came the shouting, and Hanzo’s eyes fluttered open. He lifted his head and looked up to see the man’s companion had an arrow in his throat. Blood was pouring from the wound and from his mouth as he choked. The other meanwhile had moved the gun from Hanzo’s head to the person standing across from him. “Who the fuck are you!?” he shouted.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” came the response, and Hanzo’s eyes widened. “All that matters is I’m gonna put a bullet in yer head.”

 

He knew that voice. “Jesse!?” he exclaimed softly as he tried to crane his neck to see him.

 

“Like hell you are,” snarled the man. “You’re a hunter too. I can tell by what you’re wearing and your weapons. I am not letting you take this one down, he’s mine.”

 

“That’s where yer mistaken,” said Jesse cocking his gun. “He’s mine.”

 

Hanzo flinched as gunshots went off, and Hanzo screamed, “Jesse!”

 

The man above him coughed and collapsed. He had been shot in the chest, blood slowly soaking his clothes as he struggled to take in air. Hanzo dragged himself to his hands and knees, pain shooting through him as he looked to the dying man. Seems he wouldn’t be dying today afterall. He turned back to Jesse, and his heart sunk. Jesse was smiling at him, but he was swaying slightly. Hanzo’s eyes slowly trailed down the man’s body till he saw exactly what he feared had happened. “Jesse!”

 

Hanzo staggered to his feet and ran to catch him as he slowly began to fall forward. He managed to catch him before he fell and slid into a half kneeling, half sitting position as he held Jesse. The hunter coughed, and Hanzo stared at him with fear and worry in his eyes. “Jesse…” he whispered. 

 

Jesse coughed. “Hey darlin’...sorry I was late…”

 

“You baka…” he scowled. “That doesn’t matter now...you’re hurt…”

 

“So are you darlin’,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“I will live,” replied Hanzo. “It’s hard to kill off a vampire, Jesse. You on the other hand are human.”

 

“I suppose yer r-right,” said Jesse as he winced, and Hanzo laid Jesse down to look at the wound.

 

It was deep, the bullet not having exited his body and was definitely not in a good spot. Hanzo was certain it had pierced some of Jesse’s organs. “We need to get you to the Witch of the Wilds, she can help you. I wi-”

 

Jesse touching his cheek cut him off. “Darlin’...I highly doubt I’ll make it that far,” said Jesse. “You ‘n I both know that…”

 

“Shut up,” said Hanzo a deep seated feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. “That isn’t goi-”

 

“Hanzo,” interrupted Jesse, cutting off to cough. “Please…”

 

Hanzo was at a loss. He’d been through so much during his life, and he had lost so much. He couldn’t lose Jesse too. Hanzo swallowed the lump in his throat. “...Then let me do the one thing that could save you, Jesse,” he said softly, and Jesse stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

 

“H-Hanzo, no. W-we talked abo-”

 

“That was before you were dying in my arms,” snapped Hanzo. “I...I don’t want to- I  _ can’t _ lose you…”

 

Jesse frowned. “You ain’t gonna lose me darlin’...I’ll still be r...right here…” He moved his hand from Hanzo’s cheek to his chest and gave a weak smile.

 

“It won’t be the same, Jesse...p-please I…” Hanzo stammered, but Jesse shook his head.

 

“I-I love you...Hanzo...don’t forget me…” he whispered as his eyes started to shut. 

 

“Jesse? Jesse come on! Stay awake! Don’t you dare leave me!” he shouted as Jesse’s eyes shut and the last thing he saw was Hanzo’s face.

 

\---

 

Jesse groaned as his eyes cracked open to bright lights that made him wince. He felt groggy and extremely out of it as he blinked a few times. He didn’t know where he was as he looked around the room to see stone brick walls and dirty oak wood floors. A table sat across from the bed he was laying in with various vials and what looked to be chemicals scattered across the surface. Several books were scattered across the table and floor, and Jesse took note that a few had titles about spells and other witchcraft. “Finally awake I see,” said a female voice, and Jesse turned his head towards the door.

 

A woman with blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes stood in the doorway to his room. She had on an outfit with various shades of browns and golds. Remnants of a tattered and ruined red cape hung onto the pendant that rested at her neck, and she wore thigh-high stockings with ankle boots. At her hip sat a rather large book that was secured with a leather strap. She had elbow-high gloves made of brown leather and a few golden bracelets hung on her right wrist. Little golden lantern earrings hung from her ears and a rather large witch’s hat sat atop her head. To complete the look, she had wings that extended from her back that were a deep brown and changed to a rustic gold at the feathered portion. “Angela,” said Jesse.

 

“Jesse,” she greeted. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Where is Hanzo?” he asked worriedly.

 

“I’m here,” said a voice, and Hanzo stepped out from behind Angela before rushing over to his bedside. He knelt at his bedside, taking Jesse’s hand in his own and cupping his face with the other. “How are you feeling? Are you hurting?”

 

“I-I’m fine…” said Jesse looking utterly confused. “How…? What…?”

 

“Hanzo brought you to me after what happened,” explained Angela as she crossed her arms. “I worked my magic on you and brought you back, but...of course it comes at a cost when working with me.”

 

Jesse looked to Hanzo. “What did ya do?”

 

“He didn’t do much…” said Angela. “Except convince his brother to go on a date with me.”

 

Jesse let his head fall back on the pillow. “Genji is gonna to murder you.”

 

Hanzo snorted. “As if he could.”

 

“I will leave you two alone,” said Angela turning away. “I have a date to prepare for.”

 

As soon as the Witch of the Wilds was gone, Jesse focused on Hanzo. “Are ya alright?”

 

“Yes, I am fine,” said Hanzo. “I was so worried about you, Jesse. I thought I was going to lose you...I…”

 

“Shhh,” hushed Jesse reaching out and cupping Hanzo’s cheek. “I’m here aren’t I? That’s all that matters.”

 

Hanzo smiled slightly before smacking Jesse upside the head. “Don’t ever scare me like that again! Do you understand!?”

 

Jesse grunted and rubbed at his chin and cheek. “Alright, alright...calm down. Damn darlin’...ya need to watch that strength of yers. That hurt.”

 

“Good,” scowled Hanzo. “I hope it did.”

 

Jesse grinned. “Yer gonna pay fer that later, darlin’.”

 

“I look forward to it,” said Hanzo before kissing him and pulling back to stare at him. “I love you.”

 

“I love ya too, darlin’,” said Jesse before kissing him again and savoring not just the moment, but the fact that he was still alive.


End file.
